Pick up lines
by Hyacynthianna
Summary: Where Kiba can't just take a hint, Ino is drunk, and there are two guys in-between. Just a short fluff for Ino and Kiba. No flames please.


Title: Pick-up lines.

Summary: Where Kiba can't just take a hint, Ino is drunk, and there are two guys in-between. Just a short fluff for Ino and Kiba. No flames please.

Rating: T

Pairing: Ino/Kiba

Kiba strolled up to Ino, who was writing in a book. Or rather, he swaggered up to her. He was confident. His teeth were white, his breath was fresh. He had showered and he actually remembered to comb his hair.

Ino saw him and sighed. Him again, she thought. Ever since Kiba had been dared by Naruto to ask her out, he had been a constant pest, even when she had plainly told him she wasn't interested.

Currently, she was managing the counter at her parent's flower shop.

"Yo, Ino," he said. "What's up?"

"You again." Ino told him. "What do you want?"

"Nothing." Kiba replied. "Just chilling."

"Whatever." Ino replied.

She ignored him and continued writing poems.

_There are seven continents in the world._

_It's a fact, it's a thing we can't deny,_

_Like the fact that I will love you till I die…_

As she was thinking over what to add, a guy showed up near tears. He explained how he thought his girlfriend was going to break up with him, and how he loved her, etcetera, etcetera. Kiba thought that the man was silly.

He had to be at least twenty, and he was crying over a girl, like an overgrown baby. _Yuck!_ Still, he couldn't help but admire the cool, efficient way she dealt with the _baby._

When the man had left, he turned to Ino.

"Ino, where have you been all my life?" he asked her in his most serious tone.

Ino rolled her eyes. Here she was, thinking the silence was going to last.

"Hiding from you." She replied matter-of-factly. Since he had started asking her out, they had a kind of rhythm. He'd ask her, and she'd counter it. Not that she would actually admit it, even to herself; she had come to look forward to these times.

**Later,**

She stood up and got ready to close shop. At this time, Kiba was sleeping. Seeing as there was no one around, she watched him sleep, and smiled slightly. He really was cute when he slept.

"Kiba, wake up!" she gently shook him, as she looked around for anything that might be out of place.

Immediately, he got up, and collected her bags from her. After she had locked up, he held her arm.

"Your place or mine, darling?" he asked her.

She snatched her bag away from him and started walking away, but not before she answered him. "Both. You go to yours, and I'll go to mine. Bye!"

**Much later…**

She sat down at her usual table in the bar, wondering where her friends could have disappeared to. Not for the first time that evening, she questioned her sanity for agreeing to follow her friends to come to this place. She could have been asleep now, but no; she had to come!

A strange man came to the seat next to her and asked her; "Is this seat empty?"

She was pissed, and just a little drunk, and so she answered carelessly.

"Yes, and this one will be empty also if you sit there." She hoped it would make him to leave. He was the third guy that had approached her that night, and she remembered how each of them had tried their stupid pick up lines on her.

_Guy No __**1 (**__GN1) _

"_Your body is like a temple," GN1 said, trying to use her beauty against her, mistaking her for a dumb, vain idiot._

_Unfortunately for GN1, she was unto him._

"_Sorry." She replied. "No services today."_

So, guy number 1's attempt was a dismal failure. Sadly, guy number 2 wasn't much better.

_Guy No __**2 **__(GN2)_

"_If I could re-arrange the alphabet," GN2 said, "I'll put u and i together." He had thought that if he used a classic line, she'd fall for him._

_Sadly, Ino's view on classic lines was that they were boring and unoriginal._

"_If I could re-arrange the alphabet," she retorted, "I'll put f and u next to each other."_

_That reply should have been enough to tell GN2 that she wasn't interested, but it was obvious that he wasn't all that smart, since he continued undeterred._

"_Your eyes are the most beautiful shade of green." He told her._

_She smiled sweetly at him. Though she knew her eyes were quite pretty, she really wasn't in the mood. "And yours are the most horrible shade of black."_

_GN2 was confused. Last he checked, he was pretty sure his eyes were blue. "But my eyes aren't black." He told her._

_She growled back at him. "Stick with me, and they will be."_

_Apparently, GN2 was smart enough to recognize a threat when it was going to punch him in the eye, because he left immediately._

So far, no one except for this current guy had come to disturb her.

"What do you want?" she growled at him, when she turned and saw it was Kiba.

"Come on, babe. Let's get you home." She allowed him to drag her away from the bar, and the entire two blocks journey from the bar to her house.

When she was safely inside, he kissed her forehead.

"You know I'll go to the ends of the earth for you, right?" he told her.

Even in her inebriated state, she was quick enough to come up with a witty reply.

"I know." She yawned. "But would you stay there?"

He chuckled and left the apartment, leaving Ino with a warm feeling in her chest. She was growing fond of him. Maybe one day, she'd listen to his pleas and go out on a date with him.

With her mind made up, she went to sleep, dreaming of Kiba.

**~ ~~ End ~ ~~**

Inspired by one of those copy-n-paste things. Rates and reviews would be joy.

Love,

Hyacynthianna~


End file.
